As You Were
by A Man of Letters
Summary: *Almost certainly abandoned* *...I may rewrite and finish someday*
1. Chapter 1

- Chapter I -

"You're leaving already?"  
"Mello will need me. Besides, it's not like I've got anything here to stay for."

Matt's eyes locked onto Nears. Even from across the room, he could tell what Near was thinking. The white haired boy silently dropped his gaze back to the puzzle laid on the floor. His eye's clouded over slightly as if it was about to start raining.

"Congratulations, by the way…" Matt sighed lightly before turning to leave Wammy's forever.

Near looked up but he was already gone.

"Matt, wait!" Near stood and darted out of the room after him. He looked down the hallway but there wasn't a soul to be seen. He rushed to get outside, hoping he could catch Matt.

"I'm an accomplice in the kidnapping of Takada. Don't you have a bunch of questions to ask me?"

Near stopped in horror. His eyes jumping nervously at the twenty or so armed men surrounding Matt.

"What's the point in firing…"

Terrified, Near began to speak; his words barley a whisper "Matt, I -"

His sentence was cut short as explosion after explosion sent tiny projectiles into Matt's body; cutting him open and shredding his organs.

Near woke trembling and gasping for air. It had been three years since Matt was unjustly gunned down and his death still haunted him. He slid out of bed and pulled open the curtains. Trying to fall asleep again would be futile; it always was.

The sky was shaded a deep blue, gradually getting lighter from behind the pine trees that stood strongly just outside the grounds of Wammy's House. Near, like his predecessor, didn't sleep a lot at the best of times but since he returned, the nightmares that plagued him were more frequent and still as shocking as ever.

***

"Are you all right Near? You seem very distracted." Halle asked.  
"I'm fine. Just a bit sleep deprived."  
"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" She knew him well enough to know something was wrong.

Near gave her a loathsome look out of the corner of his eye.

"If you don't mind I'd rather not discuss it."

She also knew when to stop pushing.

"Near, I've got the details of the latest victim." Lester announced as he entered the room.  
"Thank you Lester." His tone hinting at the lingering tension.

Lester glanced over to Halle who was watching him.

"…W-" He was just about to speak as she shook her head to warn him.  
"Another seemingly random victim with an equally as random number, located in the Winchester area…" Near let the words drop quietly out of his mouth before slipping into thought.

_Seven murders only connect by their location and a number drew on their forehead. 78, 101, 97, 114, 73, 109 and 98. There doesn't seem to be any pattern and they don't link to any of the victim's de-_

"What do you think, Near?" Lester asked.  
"Other than the obvious, I've yet to find anymore information." His gaze remained fixed on the report.  
"We'll have to wait until David returns."

Near, now apparently frustrated, roughly dropped the file on the floor, knocking over a small card tower in the process. He pulled himself up of the ground and left; not even bothering to acknowledge the existence of his two assistants. Lester's eyes followed Near until he was out of sight, then he turned to Halle.

"So, what's with him?" he asked.

***

In his haste, Near hadn't noticed that he'd wandered outside. That is until the cool air hit him like a heavyweight boxer and the gravel stabbed at his feet. He retreated slightly and sat on the steps leading into the orphanage in his usual pose.

It wasn't like Near to be so blatantly emotional in front of others, if you could even call that emotional, but his personal issues have been getting the better of him lately.

"Man, it's hotter than hell today." An amused voice cut through Nears thoughts.  
"…David."  
"How long have you been out here?" He sounded slightly concerned.  
"About ten minutes."  
"Well I've checked the scene, but if you want to hear about it you'd better come in."

Near shot him an annoyed look but knew he had to get back to work.

David Umber had joined the team earlier that year as a replacement for Gevanni. Although he was a psychologist, he had no problem investigating crime scenes and doing most of the legwork for Near. How he came to be involved with the new L though is a mystery itself.

***

David entered the temporary investigation room followed closely by Near, who had his head hung towards the floor and looked as if he was contemplating something grim.

"David, did you find anything?" Lester asked eagerly.  
"Yeah actually…" thumbing towards the detective behind him and smiling "I found Near outside."

He was met by a room of murderous eyes.

"…right." He sighed. "Nothing. I couldn't find a damn thing. Whoever this guy is, he didn't leave a lot behind him." Both Halle and Lester made an audible noise of angry disappointment.

Near had made his way over to a worn desk where all of the case files so far now lay open as he studied them quietly.

"Did the most recent victim own a computer?" Near asked over the silence.  
"Yeah there was one upstairs. It hasn't been examined yet but I imagine nothing will be found on this one either." David answered dismissively.  
"Was there anything unusual about it?"

He paused to think for a moment "I spoke with his wife who said it was turned on whe-"

"Why wasn't that mentioned in the report?"  
"…Well either she didn't tell the cops or they thought it unimportant and omitted it."  
"That's it." Near said confidently.

The other three looked around at each other with a confused expression plastered on each of their faces, before David asked what everyone was thinking.

"What is?"

Without lifting his head up from the files, he explained.

"Mr. Anderson was sat at his computer when he was startled by a noise downstairs. Upon investigating, the killer got the better of him and that was the end of Mr. Anderson. It's plausible enough but it doesn't explain anything; I was merely getting it out of the way."

The room once again fell silent. Near turned to face his team and lifted an idle hand to jam into his hair.

"One thing I've noticed is that all of the previous victims were found next to a laptop or close proximity to a computer. This didn't strike me as odd until just now. Mr. Anderson died downstairs whilst watching T.V., I believe that he was possibly sleeping when he was suffocated. Now the killer, rather than move the body, simply turned on the computer. Possibly to leave us a clue."

"But couldn't the victim have turned on his computer and left it to do something else?" Halle countered.  
"Yes, that's a very real possibility. But since this seems to be the only inconsistency in the killings I feel it's a path which should be investigated as soon as possible."

Near rewarded himself with a trip to the warm rug below him where he resumed playing with his deck of cards.

"I'm not sure how to decode the numbers but I'm almost certain that's how we'll find out." He spoke to no one in particular but all of the team knew to get on it.

***

Near had left the investigation room to explore the halls he grew up in and, more importantly, clear his mind for the rest of the day. The building was eerily quiet as all of the children and most of the staff, were on a field trip for a few days. Near recognised the door he stood in front of; it was his old room. A trail of light held the door open and Near, almost cautiously, pushed it open. The place looked almost as he'd left it apart from the few possessions of the new occupants. He walked over to the bed taking in all the atmosphere he hadn't experienced in years, and sat closed in on himself on the edge.

*******

Matt lay sprawled out on his bed trying to ignore the increasing shouts across the hall. Mello had left to argue with Near over something undoubtedly insignificant and he wanted no part in it.

"I said look at me when I'm talking to you, damn it!" Mello's voice was unnervingly clear even through the walls.

Matt hated to see Near abused but he would usually stay out of their spats, just in case he'd do something he would regret. But now, Mello was becoming extremely agitated.

He threw himself off of his bed and started for the door.

"No, fuck you Near!" Mello shouted as Matt entered the hall. Then, there was a deadly silence.

Matt literally jumped across to Near's room and flung the door open. He was momentarily stunned at the sight of Near lying awkwardly on the floor as Mello stood over him with his fists clenched.

"Mello! What the fuck did you do!?" Matt was panicked but demanded an answer that he all ready knew.

He had hit him and hit him hard.

Mello stood there with his mouth moving slightly as if he was trying to answer but shocked even himself. Matt had rushed over and was knelt beside the helpless boy.

"…I… I –" Mello stuttered.

Matt reached up with one hand and pushed him away.

"Get the hell outta here!" He commanded.

Mello complied and left quietly. He was still speechless.

"Near. Jesus, are you all right?" he asked lightly shaking him.

The broken boy who was still conscious pushed himself from the ground slightly.

"I'll be fine…" he squeezed out.

His voice was noticeably shaky. Matt helped him to sit up and, to Near's surprise, threw his arms around him, pulling him tight as if to protect him should Mello come back.

"I'm sorry, Near."  
"It wasn't your fault…" the trapped albino began before Matt pushed him away slightly.

He briefly gazed into Near's cold, crystal eyes before standing and helping him to his feet.

"C'mon, you should get yourself checked."

*******

Near sat twirling his hair looking down at the spot where Mello had hit him for the first and only time. He turned his attention outside towards Matt and Mello's door. He entered their room which was, more or less, just like his. Only their window overlooked the main road which ran past Wammy's entrance. He didn't have any prominent memories here; he just recalled a messy stack of video games that once sat on the bedside locker and chocolate bars randomly scattered about the room. Nothing of their past lives remained here, only Near's memories. He looked out at the overcast sky with the darkness quickly moving towards him. It's mixture of subtle greys and whites were beautiful in their own way and then he noticed something, or rather, someone.

There was a man about his age walking down the street slowly. He ran one hand along the fence and had the other in his pocket. The wind had swept his reddish-brown hair over most of his face; although from this distance he would have been difficult to make out had his hair not been in the way. His most distinguishing feature though, was a simple faded black and white stripped shirt. Near stood wide-eyed and frozen as his mind raced frantically searching for an answer. This man was the spitting image of Matt. The same Matt that had been put in the ground three years ago.

***

"Near, you were right, we found the message." Halle informed him as he returned.  
"Good work," he simply said "what can you tell me about it?" his mind was still focused on what he'd just seen.  
"Well," David intervened "it was actually quite simple. The numbers corresponded to printable ASCII characters. I'm surprised we didn't pick up on it sooner."  
Halle continued "Unfortunately, the message is unfinished but it's directed at you: Near Im b. The b is lower-case so we can assume there will be more murders."

_Near Im b… what could that mean? Someone who knows I-_

The shift in Near's eyes told the team that he had figured out what it meant.

_Near, I'm back.  
_

* * *

-- EΩG


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter II -

Near didn't sleep that night. He had Rodger acquire CCTV footage from the area around the last murder scene and around Wammy's. Once the others had turned in for the night, tracking a dead man had taken priority.

That, however, was no easy task.

Despite watching hours of video, he only found his memory replayed from different angles.

The man could easily be mistaken for a ghost.

Near sat curled up in his chair scarcely illuminated by the monitor. He was completely transfixed by the images of Matt; watching them over and over for any clues.

A light knocking on his door quickly brought him back to the present. With the agility of a child about to be caught watching porn, he replaced the footage with something that wouldn't raise questions.

"Yes?" He called out.

The door parted slightly from the wall and David's head glanced around it.

"You're still working?"  
"Of course…"

Whether Near was poor at conversing or wanted to be left alone, David could never tell but pressed on regardless.

"Have you found anything on our murderer?"  
"No. The search remains unsuccessful for now, but I will review the videos until I find anything suspicious."

It wasn't quite a lie as he hadn't found anything, but he'd rather not tell anyone, even David of whom he'd grown fond of, about the apparition.

"This guy's real hard to find… Anyway, do you want anything? I was just about to get myself something."  
"No, thank you."  
"All right then. Don't stay up to late now, ya hear?" He mocked as he gently closed the door.

***

This was a long shot and every fiber of his being willed against it, but perhaps luck would be on his side.

Near was sat outside Wammy's again, but now he had a reason. It was around this time yesterday when Matt had walked past the gates.

It was a really long shot.

Near had told his team what he guessed the message was but never told them he had a suspect. Instead, he had told them to gather as much information on those who attended the orphanage and could have known he is L.

It was an intentionally vague request because it was to serve as little more than a distraction. It should prove to be somewhat difficult and time consuming.

Cruel but perfect.

His eyes were fixed on the gates waiting for his tormentor to appear. He did.

"Welcome back."

The auburn haired man flung his head suddenly towards the words; light glinted briefly of yellow tinted goggles. A sly smirk forced it's way onto his lips.

"You're a bitch to find."

He made his way over to Near; constantly glancing around as if Kira hadn't finished with him yet.

"How did you survive?"  
"What? You haven't figured it out yet?" he laughed slightly.

Near kept his vision focused straight ahead.

"I'll answer anything you want but it'll have to wait." He was shifting nervously and fell silent for a thoughtful moment.  
"Meet me here, tonight, preferably when you won't be seen."

Near turned his head to look at him but said nothing.

Matt, looking somewhat awkward, stutteringly nodded his head and turned to vanish once more._  
__  
That man is undoubtedly Mail Jeevas. Whether he is involved with the killings or not is impossible to tell right now but he should be considered the prime suspect.  
__Should he be the killer, I would think he'll use tonight to execute either myself or whatever plan he has devised. I can't fully trust him but I have to find substantial evidence to uncover what role if any he's playing here.  
_

_This is a dangerous game and perhaps a completely idiotic move but I can't imagine why Matt would try to harm me. Unfortunately I'll have to follow his lead, at least for now, and find the answers._

*******

Near sat on the common room floor just finishing the assembly of yet another puzzle. Wammy's was always quiet at this time of year; summer was ending and the majority of the children liked to make the most of it. Which Near was grateful for.

Since it was getting dark and cold he decided it was best to retreat to his room, where his self-inflicted solitary confinement could continue.

There was an uncomfortable chill in the air due to all of the windows lying open. As he was pulling them shut, he saw Matt sitting on the wall staring of into the distance and uncharacteristically alone. Near was perplexed and watched him until the stripy figure got up and, as if he knew he was being watched, looked up at Near as he made his way inside.

"Oh thank God you're decent." A voice behind him chuckled. "I didn't know what to expect."

Near was slightly shocked although his face was hidden. He wondered just how long he'd been standing there absent minded.

"Matt? I ah…" He trailed of and began to move again.

Matt couldn't help but smile inwardly as Near tried to compose himself and complete his task.

"I was wondering why you were sitting alone."

Quick recovery.

"Actually I was watching the sunset. The view's really nice from there." Near looked at him through slightly narrowed eyes.  
"Don't let this bad ass exterior fool you," he grinned "I'm really a sentimental bastard."

Near entwined his hand and hair and gazed downward thoughtfully for a moment.

"Can't say I've ever found dwelling on such thing beneficial." He stated bluntly.  
"That's hardly surprising considering how you spend all of your time indoors and alone." Matt retorted before taking a keen interest in his feet which kicked restlessly at the floor.  
"…You should make some good memories…" his voice was soft as he spoke just above a mumble.

He couldn't bring himself to look up at Near and seemed to immediately regret that last sentence. By doing so he missed the delicate half smile that Near barely managed to hide.

"Maybe I will."

*******

Near was on his bed wrapped up in himself and played aimlessly with his hair. His eyes were fixed on the clock which hung across the room engaged in the staring contest.

It rolled over to one.

The investigating had ended some hours ago, however Near took this time to prepare and run through various scenarios and possible solutions for his meeting. He also wanted to be sure that the current inhabitants of Wammy's had succumbed to sleep.

How long Matt would wait was a though frequently forcing it's way into his mind; he could be pushing it as it is so it was now or never.

He removed himself from intense thought and grabbed a pair of almost pristine shoes and a heavy jacket. The journey through the foreboding hallways was thankfully short and uneventful. He put on the shoes he'd carried and unlocked the doors.

The night was still and clear and the cold tore almost unbearably at his pale skin. It must be freezing point he thought with defeat as he gently pulled and locked the doors behind him.

The detective glanced around the grounds searching carefully for his suspect who was nowhere to be seen. Although Matt hadn't given a specific time or location, Near couldn't help be feel slightly disheartened.

With some trepidation he ventured towards the gates, which curiously lay open. Stood up against the pillar with a cigarette hanging precariously from his mouth was the very man he sought.

"You came. Nice to see you still trust me." He peeled himself off the wall.  
"It would be a lie if I said I didn't. However you'll have to forgive me if I seem less than trustworthy of a man who has been presumed dead for three years."  
"Can't say I blame you." Replied Matt as he flicked the cigarette butt under the glow of a street light. "Want to go to the park?"

Near knew there was only one option as he watched Matt walk ahead a few paces before moving to catch up.

They walked in absolute silence which was only broken by the occasional car passing by. Not that Near was complaining.

The deserted park was only a short walk from the orphanage; Near had been here a few times with Matt when Mello was occupied else where. Eventually Matt stopped and sat on a bench and beckoned Near to join him. He eyed Matt suspiciously before curling up away from him as safe a distance as the small bench would allow. It made little difference but Near felt slightly better.

"So," Matt began; breaking the thick silence at last. "Where should we begin?"  
"How did you survive?" Persisted Near.

He had been pondering this since he first saw Matt and finally the answer would show itself.

As Matt's mind pulled up images from the tragic day his eyes fell and became cold.

"…We staged it…" he forced out followed by a breathy laugh "The stupidest plan we'd ever devised."

This was one of the events Near had envisioned and one which he thought the least plausible.

"We managed to… compromise the integrity of Takada's security. The only thing that spoke louder than their god was the size of our wallets."

Near concluded that the money was more than likely stolen. Two orphans wouldn't have enough money to buy out an entire team of bodyguards. Given Matt's ability with technology, it wouldn't have proven difficult to acquire such funds.

"Quarter of a million pounds a piece. They were paid half up front and the rest once I was safe."  
"I presume you were wearing a flak jacket."  
"Yeah, we didn't have a choice other than to use live ammunition." Matt's vision remained unfocused on an invisible object. He was now leaning forward with his head propped up by both hands.

"…It was fucking terrifying."

Near relentlessly analyzed the wiry man in front of him; searching for any crack that could betray his true intentions.

"I saw the scene." He paused slightly "Where you were shot, that is. Judging from the damage to your car it seems unlikely that you were unscathed."  
"I took a couple of hits to the arms which was fun. Thankfully they kept their aim low enough… and high enough." He grinned weakly.

Near doubted the need to ask his next question as he was almost certain of the answer. But due to recent events, who could tell what was reality anymore?

"What about Mello?"  
"…Dead."

Due to the bluntness of his reply Near could tell this was a subject best left alone for now. Even after all this time Mello's death was still very much an open wound. Apparently three years isn't enough to get over somebody.

"Why'd you come back?" Matt seemed to appreciate Near pushing forward; he sat back and turned to face him. There was an almost worried look in his eye.  
"I'm here to help. I think you're in danger."

* * *

**This took a lot longer to write than I expected. I've been saying for the last 3 weeks 'Gotta finish that damn chapter…' and never did. So much shit happened last month writing was the last thing on my mind.**

**Hopefully future installments won't take this long, but due to a lack of planning I find myself somewhat lost and unsure of where to go and what to focus on.**

**Anyway I'd like to thank you guys for the comments/pm's and those of you who have got a story alert/fav on this (Actually, I'm quite shocked at the amount of them, even if it's only a handful :p ).**

**-- EΩG**


	3. Chapter 3

- Chapter III -

"There was another murder last night." Called Lester as he dragged himself into the HQ. "Ninety seven, which I think is 'a'."

He handed the file down to a trance occupied Near.

It was another sleepless night for him even though the meeting was cut short. But Near didn't spend the morning thinking about the mysterious man who appeared, no, he was debating whether Matt could be a murderer based on the person he knew growing up.

He opened the file and skimmed over the details; it was now impossible for Matt to commit the actual killings but not for him to be involved in someway.

"David, I want you to interview her next of kin. Halle, I want you to investigate the scene."

Everyone looked at Near with a quiet bewildered expression.

"It's not that I don't trust your abilities David; it's just a matter of urgency. Have either of you got a problem with that?"

"No." they both answered in unison.

"Good. I'll have Rodger make the arrangements and you'll leave within the hour."

***

"Lester, how are you progressing on tracking down the students?"

Lester turned from his monitor to face the ball of white which was welded to the floor. It was creating a complex structure from matches.

"We've managed to build detailed reports on nine. Twelve if you count the three dead although we haven't kept any of their information."

"Who are the dead?"

Lester quickly pulled up a file containing a list of former students names.

"Jack Connolly, know as Tau. Killed in a hit and run accident. Mail Jeevas, know as Matt. As you know he was killed in Japan by multiple gun shot wounds. And Mihael Keehl, know as Mello. Believed to have been killed by Kiyomi Takada; exact cause of death is unknown."

"Please compile files on those people too and anyone else who has died."

Lester simply nodded and refrained from questioning the worlds greatest detective.

"One more thing, if you don't mind would you also track Gevanni?"

"You suspect Gevanni?" Lester's voice had an edge of disbelief.

"Not necessarily. Perhaps you could say it's paranoia but I prefer to be thorough. I don't want any loose ends."

"Understood."

*******

"Danger?" Near sounded slightly shocked.

"Haven't you wondered what'll happen once the message is completed?"

Of course he had. Ever since it had been deciphered there has been nagging questions in the back of his mind. The most prominent being 'Will I be next?'.

Although Near was taken aback that Matt had admitted to following the murders never mind know what the message was.

"You were able to decode it?"

"Near, you don't spend the vast majority of your life dicking about with one programming language or another without learning the basics. Anyway, why do you think I was looking for you?"

"What do you know about the current murders?" Near ushered the conversation back on track.

"I know that there isn't any link between the victims, that they all died from asphyxia and there's a message specifically for you."

"…Perhaps it would be best if I didn't ask how you came across that information."

Matt made a tiny silent laugh.

All specific details regarding the deaths had been withheld from the media.

Near had noticed that Matt had tensed up slightly and was glancing towards the entrance without turning his head.

"So… do you know we're being watched?"

"I suspected it." Replied Near who was still focused on his companion. "He's been following us for some time now."

"One of your subordinates?"

"No. None of my people left Wammy's this evening."

"He's not with me either… it's kinda unnerving."

"Looks like this is the end of our conversation. We should talk again tomorrow." Near said as he stood and turned to leave.

"Wait. What do you think will happen when it ends?"

"I don't know and I don't intend to find out."

Near walked confidently down the tarmac path watching the onlooker out of the corner of his eye. He paused on the footpath and looked back; Matt was gone.

The stranger went about his clandestine activities and retreated further on up the road to begin tailing a less than inconspicuous detective.

*******

The grandfather clock that stood in the investigation room ticked with a monotonous metronome click. Lester tapped quietly at the keyboard and Near had several of the case files on display in front of him.

Lester thought Near was quite like his Labrador who would always curl up in the same spot of his favourite rug.

The door swung open abruptly which caused Near to flinch slightly. The perpetrator was David with Halle in tow.

"Good news everyone." Cried Mr. Umber. "The interviews went pretty much like the others; they practically regurgitated what everyone else has said."

"This isn't the time for sarcasm, David." An annoyed Near spat.

"No," a blonde figure spoke out from behind David "there actually is good news."

She held up a zip lock bag

"He slipped up."

Lester stopped his work and looked around with surprise.

"What did you find?" Near still had his head hung towards the floor.

"It's a scrap of paper, measuring about… three by two inches with an address written on it. Our victims address."

Near turned his head to look over his shoulder; his eyelids looked heavy.

"Excellent work. Please, take it to Rodger to have it analysed."

She nodded and left.

"Maybe you should lie down for a bit Near." Advised David as he strolled across the room. "You look like you're about to fall asleep."

"…I'll be fine."

Stubborn till the end.

David took a seat at one of the many free computers.

"How are you getting on Lester?"

"Not ba-"

He was interrupted by a thud behind him which commanded both of their attentions. David sighed.

"Well I warned him."

Near had passed out and toppled over sideways. David stood up again.

"I'll take him to bed." He paced towards the unconscious detective and crouched to pick him up. "Jesus, have you been feeding this boy? There's nothing of him."

Lester just chuckled lightly and went back about his work.

He returned ten minutes later and slipped his phone into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Job done." He said.

"You took your time." Linder spun her chair around slightly to face him.

"I like to wander." He took his previous seat.

"I don't remember the last time you carried me to bed." She said with feigned disappointment.

"Is that a request?" he snickered.

***

Near walked determinedly down the narrow corridor. The walls were high; about two and a half times his height. They were a glossy black as was the floor and ceiling. The entire place appeared to be marble. There were no lights or windows yet the hallway and Near were illuminated.

Eventually the corridor opened out in to a large room which looked identical to the hallway. In the centre of the room a figure sat cross-legged. It's face was hidden in shadow from a non-existent overhead light source.

Near stood at the entrance observing a woman cycling clockwise in a wide circle around the figure in the middle of the room. She had what appeared to be a stick running up her back which hung out in front of her with a slight bend. On the end of the stick was a dim light bulb surrounded by a red shade.

Near approached the figure with a curious gaze stopping just a few feet before what he could now see was a man. His face seemed to become hidden by more shadow and dark hair. He sat opposite the man and looked down at four face down cards that lay between them.

"A long time ago there was a young boy who walk the same path everyday without fail."

Near didn't recognise the strangers voice.

"It was a beautiful place; long and vivid grass lined the path and tall trees on either side provided shade. For years he would continue to go there alone."

He was watching the man intently.

"In all his years there was only one week when the man didn't go. It was a winters day and he had no recollection of why he hadn't been here. And this, perhaps, amplified the feeling that something was different."

The stranger stretched out his hand for the card that sat furthest to his right and flipped it. The card had a matt black finish with a white outline of a triangle in the centre. Near quietly looked at the symbol until the stranger spoke.

"He walked further through the perpetual downfall of snow he remarked a woman in the distance. She appeared to be looking down towards a cross stuck in the ground."

He turned the card next to the triangle. It looked like the last but this one had a white circle with a horizontal line running through it. The line didn't touch the edges of the circle. Near once again looked at the card whilst running his finger around a strand of hair. The man began speaking but Near didn't look up.

"As he drew closer he recognised the woman. It was his wife who had unfortunately died some years ago."

As he spoke he turned the third card. On it was a lowercase 't'. The line that crossed it was hooked downwards on the left.

"He approached her but didn't speak. Hearing the crunch of his footsteps she spoke through quiet tears; 'I was waiting for you…'. The man looked towards the grave and read the cross. Engraved on it was his name. As he gaped at the freshly cut wood his wrapped her arms around him. They stood in silence and the snow gently covered them."

He reached out for the final fourth card.

"Heh, pretty stupid story, eh Nate?"

The final card which looked just like the others had a 'N' printed on it which Near knew all to well.

The stranger stood and walked away whilst the woman still cycled around the room.

Near opened his eyes and for a few blissful seconds forgot everything in the world and nothing mattered.

* * *

**Funny story, I wrote half of this chapter and decided that I hated it and the whole story. So I left it for a fortnight (I actually forgot I was writing it :p) before starting the second half which made me change my mind about abandoning it. For now anyway.**

**Chapter 4 has been started and things appear to be picking up slightly which should hold my interest for another while.**

**Finally I'd like to say hi to all the regulars and new readers. Thank you for the comments, subscriptions and putting up with my half-hearted attempt at writing, I really appreciate it and I'm try to get time to read your fics (provided I know what they are that is).**

**-- EΩG**


End file.
